Si tu n'étais pas dans ma vie
by M.J. Doris
Summary: Je n'ai jamais rien fait comme tout le monde, Cette fois encore, si j'avais à te dire, A quel point la vie serait différente, Si tu n'avait pas été présente, Je le ferais comme ça...


Si tu n'étais pas dans ma vie...

**« Je n'ai jamais rien fait comme tout le monde,  
>Cette fois encore, si j'avais à te dire,<br>A quel point la vie serait différente,  
>Si tu n'avait pas été présente,<br>Je le ferais comme ça... »**

C'est l'effervescence dans notre chère Hambourg. L'été est là. Les vacances à quelques heures. Deux jours. C'est tout ce qu'il reste. Une fois les conseils de classes passés, plus rien n'oblige nos jeunes lycéens de venir. Mais justement. Il reste deux jours. Et deux jours, cela peut être extrêmement long. Ces deux jours, c'est comme le jeudi et le vendredi avant le week end ou les vacances.

Mais _**ce**_ jeudi et _**ce**_ vendredi là, sont les pires de tous. C'est l'été. La liberté ! Deux mois – voir trois pour les facultés – rien qu'à eux. Les sorties avec les amis plus fréquentes et plus longues. Pas de devoirs à rendre pour le lendemain, pas de contrôles à réviser, plus de mauvaises notes ! Plus d'histoire, plus de maths pendant trois mois ! Ne plus voir les crétins qu'on déteste ! Plus de Molière, plus de Racine, plus d'odeur de cantine. Plus de gym ! Admirer les vitrines, bronzer à la piscine. Car, après-demain, ils changent de planète ! Plus de majorettes qui caquettes. Après-demain, fini les prises de tête ! Les cahiers au placard et vive la B.D. ! Les bus scolaires qui rentrent au garage. Tout le monde pense à tout ce temps qu'ils ont perdu, avant de pouvoir crier : Vive la liberté ! **« Adieu parents chéris, je pars vivre ma vie, m'éclater tout l'été! »** vont-ils annoncer à leurs parents dans deux jours. Mais...

C'est encore bien trop loin... Après-demain. C'était la pensée du jeune adolescent qui maltraitait le bitume du trottoir. Comme chaque année, il s'était languit la fin de cette année scolaire. Comme les autres, certes, mais pour bien d'autres raisons. Une seule en réalité : il les détestait. Tous autant qu'ils étaient. Depuis tout petit, il subissait toujours les maltraitances des Autres. Il avait était élu souffre-douleur officiel des Autres depuis la maternelle ! Ça en faisait des années de souffrance. À subir crasses après crasses. Humiliations après humiliations. Coups après coups. Paroles blessantes après paroles blessantes. Quand il pensait avoir tout subit, les Autres trouvaient d'autres idées. Ils n'étaient jamais à cours d'idées pour se moquer de lui.

**« Ils se moquent, ils me narguent et rient de moi. J'en ai marre ! »**

Ne cessait-il de se répéter. Mais il n'avait jamais était violent contre quiconque. Même contre Eux. En faisant cela, il se disait plus malin qu'Eux. Et c'était vrai. Une personne le lui avait prouvée. Il ne sait pas qui, elle avait juste glissé une lettre dans son casier lui disant :

**« A vouloir toujours plaire aux Autres, j'en suis venue à m'oublier moi-même. A vouloir être comme les Autres, je me suis fatiguée moi-même. A devenir ce que tout le monde voulait que je sois, j'ai fini par m'effondrer. Je ne sais plus que faire, que penser. J'ai besoin d'avis constructifs, mais à qui demander puisque tout le monde est faux et se joue de moi ? Ils me mettent la pression, me demandent beaucoup et ne me rendent rien, je suffoque, j'étouffe, je n'en peux plus...**

**La fatigue me prend pour ne plus me quitter, je n'ai plus la force de m'excuser et de pardonner. Mais je deviens alors plus consciente de la réalité, plus alerte. Les Autres ont peur parce que j'ai réveillé le monstre de gentillesse et de prudence qui sommeille en moi. Ils ont peur et je ris. Je ris de leur frayeur qui était mienne autrefois, je ris de leur faiblesse qui était mienne autrefois, je ris devant leur perte de contrôle et je cours, enfin libérée de mes chaînes. Pourtant je ne supporte pas de faire souffrir les gens. J'ai un cœur qui déborde tellement de gentillesse...**

**Si je t'ai dit tout ça, c'est pour que tu puisses comprendre l'état dans lequel je me trouvais à une époque. Mais qui a bien changé depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Ce 16 décembre 2004 j'ai enfin compris. Je te voyais prendre tous ces coups et toutes ces mauvais farces de la part des Autres la tête haute. Ce n'est pas moi l'erreur, c'est les Autres. Ils pensent que nous ne sommes que des erreurs si nous ne nous râlions pas à leur image, leur étiquette. Mais moi je ne veux pas être comme eux. Je ne veux pas m'en prendre aux « êtres inférieurs » juste parce que cela prouve qu'on est de la « classe supérieure ». Je ne veux pas de cette étiquette. Je veux seulement être Moi.**

**J'ai peut-être fait un hors sujet mais non. Tout est relié. En leur faisant face, en continuant de subir leurs méfaits la tête haute, tu leur prouves que tu n'entreras jamais dans leur rang, que tu ne veux pas devenir un de ces crétins de la classe inférieure. Car oui, ce sont Eux les êtres inférieurs et pas Nous. C'est Nous la Classe Supérieure !**

**On en a rien à foutre de leur opinion. Ils ne sont pas comme nous et ne le seront jamais. La révolution a commencé. Et cette devise s'appelle : « ****Fang jetzt endlich zu leben an, verdammt !**** » Actuellement le monde tourne autrement. La grande question est : vont-ils enfin nous regarder ? Peu importe ce que nous disons, nous tombons sur le granit. Parce que personne ne voit vraiment comment nous sommes. Nous serons inondés tous les jours par leurs mensonges. Et depuis longtemps on remarque que rien ne nous est offert. Aujourd'hui, nous conquérons le trône. A tous ceux opprimés comme nous, nous leur disons cordialement « Herzlich Willkommen zu unser' Revolution ! ». Nous étions ****constamment enfermés dans des tiroirs. Trop souvent analysé et découvert comme une erreur de mathématique. Mais c'est fini ! Les Erreurs ne se laissent plus faire ! C'est la révolution de notre génération ! Un nouveau temps arrive et nous le commençons ! Il ne faut pas rater le Train de la Liberté que nous conduisons maintenant !**

**Tout ça c'est grâce à toi que je l'ai compris. Et je t'admire depuis ce jour. Depuis ce jeudi 16 décembre 2004, lors de la récréation du matin, à 10h32 exactement. Je te ne remercierais jamais assez pour tout ça. Tu dois surement me prendre pour une folle de te raconter ça mais je m'en fiche. Pense ce que tu veux. Je tenais juste à te dire que je te comprenais. Et que je te soutiendrais. Dans l'ombre certes, mais je le ferais.**

**Je ne te dévoile pas mon identité maintenant, j'ai encore trop peur que tu ne me juges de par mon nom. J'ai quitté le rang des Inférieurs, certes, mais j'ai encore un peu du mal à m'adapter à ma nouvelle vision de la vie. Je change petit à petit, ça ne se voit pas encore. Mais bientôt tu sauras qui je suis. J'espère seulement ne pas te décevoir... J'espère que tu ne me jugeras pas de par mon ancienne étiquette. J'espère que tu comprendras la personne que j'étais et que je suis devenue aujourd'hui. Grâce à toi, Timothee Sonnenschein.**

**Merci encore. Pour tout.**

**M. »**

Une longue lettre, certes, mais qui lui avait fait tellement de bien. Il l'avait reçu le vendredi de la semaine suivante. Il avait passé tout le week end à se demander qui en était l'auteur. Ou plutôt « l'auteuse » de cette lettre. Il avait passé des jours à observer tous ceux de son lycée. Il avait scruté chaque visage de filles qu'il voyait. Mais rien. Pour lui elles étaient toutes pareilles. Sauf peut être une... Mais non. Nous étions maintenant le vendredi 25 juin 2005 et il ne savait toujours pas qui elle était. C'est bien dommage. Les vacances commençant demain...

Il arriva enfin au lycée. Enfin est plutôt déplacer, nous allons donc utiliser le mot malheureusement. Malheureusement trop tôt pour lui. La sonnerie venait de retentir lorsqu'il passa les grilles du lycée. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait hâte d'être à demain soir ! Franchir les grilles de son lieu de torture pour la dernière fois. Heureusement que le lycée ne durait que trois ans.

Il marcha droit devant lui. Ne s'arrêtant pas à la salle de son cours de français donné par Mr. Ziegler, car le cours avait était annulé pour une conférence. Il aimait bien ce prof. Gentil, à l'écoute de ses élèves. C'était le seul de leurs professeurs qui avait osé se dresser contre les Autres. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, certes, mais il aidait beaucoup l'adolescent. Souvent, pendant les récréations ou après les cours, ils discutaient tous les deux de ses problèmes. Mais aussi de beaucoup d'autres choses. Le jeune garçon savait qu'il avait quelqu'un sur qui compter, à qui parler librement de tout ce qu'il ressent. Chose qu'il n'aborde pas avec ses deux amis David et Jan. Il connaissait David depuis le jardin d'enfant. Jan depuis le collège. Il s'entendait aussi très bien avec Christian – dit Linke – et Juri, des craques de l'informatique et tout ce qui est technologie. Malgré la bonne entente il préférait rester avec David et Jan. Il avait d'ailleurs rendez-vous avec David près de son casier juste avant d'aller dans la salle de conférence où le proviseur devait prononcer son fameux discours de fin d'année. Un nouveau moment d'ennui quoi. Mais il avait décidé de faire une petite modification à cette cérémonie. Et pas des moindre. Plus de « _Tim »_ le bâtard, le nigaud, le jobard ! Il allait foncer dans le tas et ils allaient le sentir passer... 

**_Mais où étais-tu passé, mon vieux ?**

**_Ah, salut David. Est-ce que t'as le caméscope ?**

**_Écoute Timo, si mon père s'en aperçoit il va m'étriper ! T'es bien sûr qu'il y a pas d'autre solution ?**

**_C'est ma seule chance David ! gémit le châtain. Pour elle... Je suis rien qu'un Minus ! soupira-t-il en tripotant le cadenas de son casier sans entrain. Mais toute à l'heure... reprit Timo avant d'être soudainement ébloui.**

Une lampe digne des interrogatoires qu'on peut voir dans les films venait de se braquer sur eux.

**_Jan ? demanda Timo en approchant, les mains devant les yeux.**

En effet, un petit blond était en train de boire à une des fontaines. Juste à côté de lui se dressait un meuble de télé avec, justement, télévision, magnétoscope et cette fameuse lampe, que Timo éteignit.

**_Wow ! Tout ça c'est pour nous ? Ça va vraiment être génial David ! s'exclama Timo en tirant le meuble roulant avec lui.**

**_Hey ! Par ici la monnaie, vieux, lui dit Jan en retirant le meuble vers lui.**

**_Ah, ouais, bien sûr ! T'inquiète c'est là ! lui répondit Timo en sortant une bombe de chantilly de son sac à dos.**

**_Haaaan ! Chantillyyy ! AWOUWOUWOUWOUUUUHH ! C'est de la chantillyyyy ! s'exclama le blond en faisant gicler du produit dans sa bouche, ce qui eut pour effet de dégoûter David alors que Timo le regardait d'un air se demandant si son ami ne s'était pas fait capturer par les Moustiques mutants de la Planète Bzurg quand il était petit. Hum, ça colle au palais ! Hé hé hé hé ! Allons-y les copines ! conclut le blond en chopant les deux autres par les épaules.**

**[ • • • ]**

**_En temps que Présidente des Élèves, je veux vous dire « génial ! » Vous avez tous eu des résultats excellents !**

**_Vas-y Carow ! T'as de beaux yeux, t'as de beaux yeux, t'as de beaux yeux, ma poule ! s'exclama Linke lors de la cérémonie de clôture dans la salle de conférence en fête.**

**_J'ajoute aussi, poursuivit Carow non s'en papillonner des yeux dans un mouvement gracieux de la tête en faisant voler innocemment ses cheveux, que j'espère vous voir tous chez moi pour célébrer la fin des cours samedi soir où le concert de Michael Jackson sera retransmit en direct !**

Nouveaux cris de joie dans la foule des étudiants.

**_Merci à tous ! Un grand merci ! Et maintenant je cède ma place au Principal, Mr. Mazur.**

Lors de l'entrée dudit Principal, même les mouches s'étaient tues déjà d'ennui.

**_Merci Caroline, commença Mr. Mazur. Et aussi, bonjour étudiants, étudiantes ! Savez-vous que chaque année, le dernier jour d'école, certains élèves viennent me voir personnellement et me disent : Principal Mazur ! Qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire pour ne pas gâcher bêtement nos vacances ? Nous ne voulons pas perdre notre temps, disait-il alors que toute l'assemblée baillait aux corneilles, à aller rendre visite à des amis...**

**_Hey, ma jolie brune, qu'est-ce que tu fais samedi soir ?**

**_Je vais surement passer ma soirée à vomir en pensant à ta tête si tu continues à polluer mon oxygène, mon con, répondit ladite jolie brune en souriant.**

Pendant que d'autres se faisaient rembarrer, que le Principal continuait son plus que soporifique discours, Timo stressait, comment dire ? À Mort ? Ouais, c'est ça. Il était complètement mort de peur derrière le rideau rouge.

**_Alors, t'as bientôt fini Jan ?**

**_Hé, arrête la pression, vieux, je suis en train de me creuser la tête pour vous ! lui répondit le blond en poursuivant ses travaux en replongeant dans son tas de câbles.**

**_Je suis fou ! disait David. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je me suis laissé embarquer là dedans ! Si mon père s'en aperçoit je vais carrément vivre un enfer ! AAAAH ! cria David en tombant à la renverse après s'être emmêlé les pinceaux dans les câbles répandus un peu partout.**

**_Ça doit marcher ! s'exclama Timo en rattrapant son ami et en priant le petit Yésou de lui venir en aide.**

**_Et s'en oublier qu'il faut... réviser les mathématiques ! conclut le Principal avant que les lumières ne s'éteignent. Hein ?**

Lumière. Caméra. Action !

**_Voyons, mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? s'énerva le Principal en voyant un écran digne de cinéma surgir derrière lui, puis apparaitre un étrange personnage alors qu'une musique entrainante retentit dans toute la pièce. AAAAAAAAAAAH ! fut le cri de Mr. Mazur disparaissant par la trappe sur la scène.**

**_Ha ha ha ha ha ha ! fut le rire machiavélique de Jan alors que tous les élèves du lycée commençaient à se réveiller.**

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que la personne sur l'écran géant se mit à bouger. Et chanter.

**« Some people settle for the typical thing  
>Livin' all their lives waiting in the wings<br>It ain't a question of "if", just a matter of time  
>Before I move to the front of the line »<strong>

Alors que Linke et Juri se tapaient joyeusement dans la main, la joli brune de toute à l'heure se tortillait nerveusement une mèche de cheveux, comme une collégienne devant son amoureux, alors que la Présidente des élèves affichait un grand sourire.**  
><strong>**  
><strong> 

**« Once you're watching every move that I make  
>You gotta believe that I got what it takes »<strong>

Après David se fut à Timo de se prendre les pieds dans les câbles. De faire un rouler bouler, de passer à travers l'écran et de débarquer sur scène devant tout le monde lors du refrain.

**« To stand out, above the crowd  
>Even if I gotta shout out loud<br>'Til mine is the only face you'll see  
>Gonna stand out ...<strong>

**'Til ya notice me »**

**_Le fumi-hygiène ! AWOUWOUWOUWOUUUUHH !**

****

**« If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just,**

**Walkin' on »**

Petit Moonwalk à la Michael Jackson et pouf il se retrouva devant la jolie brune.

**« There's nothin that  
>I wouldn't do if it was gettin' you to notice<br>I'm alive  
>All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance<br>To prove, I got whatever it takes »**

Pendant cela, Jan donna un crochet à David qui rampa jusqu'à Timo pour le lui glisser à la ceinture. Une fois cela fait. Il surgit de l'autre côté de la scène, fit un signe à Jan... et Timo décolla.**  
><strong> 

**« It's a piece of cake »**

**To stand out, above the crowd »**

**_Qu'est-ce qu'il est craquant ! s'exclama la blonde populaire du lycée en voyant Timo passer au-dessus d'elle pour aller chercher un ballon de basket et marquer un panier, avant de retourner vers le devant de la scène et donc de la jolie brune.**

**« Even if I gotta shout out loud  
>'Til mine is the only face you'll see<br>Gonna, stand out, stand out... »**

Fin de l'Acte.

Le Principal a regagné la scène. Il arrêta Timo et lui retira les lunettes qu'il avait posé sur son nez pour faire cela incognito.

**_Hey ! Mais c'est cet abruti de Timothée ! s'exclama une voix dans la foule alors que tout le monde ouvrait grand la bouche en cul de poule.**

**_On est ma-roooOns ! conclut Jan.**

Tous, sauf la jolie brune qui souriait.

**[ • • • ]**

Devant le bureau du Principal.

Timo dépérissait à vue d'œil. Il était mort de trouille encore plus que toute à l'heure. Il aller se faire trucider par ses parents en plus du savon du Principal. Jan, par contre, ne semblait pas inquiet le moins du monde. Seule la secrétaire semblait joyeuse en tapotant sur sa machine.

**_Je suis un bon à rien ! se lamenta Timo sur son siège. Je suis un perdant total ! Ma seule chance de l'impressionner et j'ai tout gâché !**

**_Hey, Tim, matte ça, j'avale la tour de Pise ! annonça le blond en enfournant dans sa bouche la statue de chantilly de la célèbre tour penchée.**

Le châtain n'en fut que plus blasé. C'est alors que David sortit du bureau de Mr. Mazur, complètement livide comme s'il avait vu toutes les pires horreurs du monde.

**_Oh Timo, mon père va littéralement m'écraser comme une punaise ! dit le brun en passant aussi blanc qu'un fantôme à côté de son meilleur ami.**

**_Hey ! Doudou, c'est la colle ! rit Jan.**

**_Jan Frederick Werner, annonça le Principal.**

**_Ouais d'accord, je m'arrache. Tiens, Timo, garde moi ça, dit le blond en confiant sa bouteille de chantilly à son ami. Et prends-en soin comme si c'était ta vie, vieux.**

Timo regarda Jan entrer dans le bureau en poussant son meuble télé à l'intérieur. Le blond lui sourit en levant les deux pouces avant de se tourner vers le directeur de l'école.

**_Heeeeeyy ! MazuUUr ! Alors quoi de neuf, mon pote ! conclut ce dernier en claquant joyeusement la porte tout en se recoiffant.**

Au moment où Timo se replongea dans sa subite dépression en imaginant tout ce que ses parents pourraient lui faire subir comme tortures, physique et psychologique, la jolie brune en profita pour faire son entrée accompagnée de son amie Carow.

**_... et puis l'air conditionné est tombé en panne, j'te jure j'étais folle ! Et puis j'me suis dit : mais il y aura MJ samedi, alors tout le monde s'en fichera ! Hey, tu m'écoutes ? demanda Carow en suivant le regard de son amie qui s'arrêta sur le jeune homme assis sur une chaise. Oh...**

**_Quoi ?**

**_Ha, ha, continua Carow en jouant des sourcils perversement avant de pousser son amie vers le jeune homme toujours dans ses pensées. Va lui parler !**

**_Hum, hum ? Hum, hum ! Il bouge pas, répondit la brune après avoir toussé.**

**_Réveille-le ! insista Carow en mimant de tapoter l'adolescent du doigt.**

Ce que fit la brune. Avant de reculer d'un pas en voyant Timo bondir comme un diable hors de sa boîte sous l'effet de la surprise. Une fois son interlocuteur pris en compte, le châtain se pencha immédiatement pour ramasser les livres et les feuilles que la brune avait lâchées sur le coup de la surprise.

**_Je suis désolé, dit-il.**

**_Ce n'est pas grave répondit-elle en posant sa main sur une feuille au moment où Timo y posait la sienne.**

Ce fut comme un coup de jus. Timo retira vivement sa main et ramassa les autres documents qui trainaient au sol.

**_J'ai adoré ta danse.**

**_Ah ouais ? Ah ouais ? se réveilla Timo. C'était la dernière de Michael Jackson dans son dernier clip. Il donne un concert samedi.**

**_Oui, Carow va nous le montrer pour sa soirée.**

Un silence.

**_Euh... tu sais, Carow donne une fête samedi soir...**

**_Oh, oui je sais elle m'en a parlé, sourit la brune devant l'air perturbé du jeune homme.**

**_Oui et beh j'étais en train de me dire que... peut-être, si tu n'as rien de prévu samedi soir... on pourrait, fin, peut-être que... ! Enfin, si tu n'es pas, d'accord, c'est pas grave hein !**

**_Eh bien, à vrai dire je pensais à la même chose, donc ça sera avec grand plaisir, sourit-elle alors que lui fondait comme neige au soleil.**

**_Oui ?**

**_Oui.**

**_Parfait !**

**_Hey, jolie brunette on doit y aller si on veut pas être en retard, sourit Carow alors que la jolie brunette et le châtain la maudissaient de cet audace.**

**_Je te... téléphone plus tard, dit Timo.**

**_D'accord. À plus tard alors, sourit la brune en sortant.**

**_Tu vois, c'était pas si mal, lui dit Carow. Rien de plus facile avec les garçons !**

**_OUAIS ! Elle a dit « oui » ! Aller ! Tout le monde danse le Mambo ! s'écria Timo en tirant la secrétaire pour faire quelques pas avec elle.**

**« little bit of Monica in my life,**

**A little bit of Erica by my side.**

**A little bit of Rita's all I need,**

**A little bit of Tina's all I see.**

**A little bit of Sandra in the sun,**

**A little bit of Mary all night long.**

**A little bit of Jessica here I am,**

**A little bit of you makes me your man !**

**Mambo number five. »**

**_Ouais, ça swing par ici ! dit Jan en sortant du bureau accompagné du Principal.**

**_Madame Heinzle ! Appelez les parents de cet enfant immédiatement !**

**_Tout de suite Mr. !**

**[ • • • ]**

Dernière sonnerie. Fin de journée. Liberté. Tous les élèves du lycée viennent de sortir.

**_Vachement cool ton concert Timo, lui dit un élève.**

**_Ah ouais ?**

**_T'as été épatant ! lui dit un des joueurs de l'équipe de basket du lycée.**

**_Merci, répondit-il.**

**_Hey, Tim, l'accosta la jolie blonde que tout le monde s'arrache au bahut. D'enfer ta danse, susurra t-elle en se collant à lui comme une moule s'agrippe à un rocher pour survivre.**

**_Laisse tomber, il aime pas les blondasses peroxydées ! s'exclama la jolie brune, en décollant la moule et entrainant Timo avec elle.**

**_Qui te dit que je n'aime pas les blondes peroxydées ?**

**_Parce que je te connais Timothee Sonnenschein.**

**_. . .**

Margaux. « **M.** » combien de fois l'avait-il espéré ? Trop souvent. Et la fois où ils s'embrassaient enfin ? Trop souvent aussi.

**« Si tu n'étais pas dans ma vie  
>L'amour serait un désert<br>Aride comme la pierre  
><strong>**Sachez que j'en aurait que trop souffert  
>Si tu n'étais pas dans ma vie<br>L'amour serait en enfer  
>J'aurais du payer cher<br>Juste pour que je le récupère  
>Si tu n'étais pas dans ma vie<br>Tout maintenant serait que pire qu'hier  
>Comme un fait divers et froide comme une soirée d'hiver<br>Si tu n'étais pas dans ma vie  
>Aurais-je su comment faire<br>Pour trouver la lumière  
>Lors de mes prières. »<strong>

**-**

**OS pour ma Dieusesse 8D  
>Avec l'aide de Dingo et Max XD<strong>

Chansons : Si tu n'étais pas dans ma vie - Yvan

Stand Out - Tevin Campbell

Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit Of...) - Lou Bega


End file.
